All Those Promises
by MelissMySiss
Summary: Jack Overland Frost and Rapunzel met many years ago. The two of them bonded and stuck like glue to one anther. Each of them promising things for one another. But Jack didn't know that the promises that he made, he would never be able to keep... P.S I made Jack's sister's name Emma. I just heard that was what it was I have also heard that it is Pippa. But I just went with Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, I know those of you that are looking for the sequel to Trust are eagerly awaiting it. Sorry this isn't it :( Not yet. I got a little inspiration the other day to write a crossover piece and do Jack and Rapunzel. This is my version of their past. I made it a little different that what happens in the movies, particularly Tangled. It is a little sad and it is gonna be a few chapters. Initially I had wanted to make it one story, but then it got really long. So I split it up. This part is from Rapunzel's point of view. It will change in the next chapter but enjoy. **

**TTT**

"_I can remember meeting him for the first time. His smile, his eyes, everything it just stuck to my mind like glue. He was one of the only people I had ever been able to laugh with. One of the only people who was able to make me smile just from the things that he said. Or the way that he was able to turn everything… What was the word he always said? Oh right…_

_ Fun"_

**_TTT_**

"Rapunzel this is the only time alright, stay by my side," Mother glared at me as we walked into the town the sternness evident in her voice.

I just nodded, hardly able to contain myself. This was the first time ever, that I was able to leave the tower. Finally Mother had let me come along on one of her trips into the small town in the woods where she got some of our necessities for the weeks to come. This was all very new for me and not because I was only six, but because unlike most children my age I had never been to the outside world before. I only got to watch it grow and change outside of my window.

"Easy Rapunzel," Mother groaned and gripped tighter to my hand. I hadn't even realized that I was bouncing like a ball along side of her. The excitement and suspense was just killing me. Though if any other person were going to this town, they would know it was nothing to be excited about, I just couldn't believe I would be seeing other people. And new places too.

Finally after what seemed like ages the forest opened and we were in the small town. My eyes grew wide as I watched all of the people bustle about carrying different supplies and tools. Some had animals in wooden crates and others were walking with their children. The children. There were so many of them running and playing. Several of them looked like they were my age and I desperately wanted to run and play too. But a larger hand around my own reminded me that I was only here to travel with mother and see but not touch.

We walked around the town keeping close to the homes and my eyes wandered this way and that. Several times I tried to push the stupid hood Mother had made me wear off of my face. I wanted to feel the sun kiss my cheeks and the wind blow through my hair. But mother pushed it back down and looked at me sternly.

At last we reached the house that Mother was looking for. It was small and was near a little pond and it went off into another forest. A woman was outside hanging clothes on a line tied from the house to a nearby tree. She spotted us coming and folded the small pair of pants she was about to hang over her arm and walked over to us.

She greeted Mother with a smile, "Hello again dear, here for your eggs?"

Mother just smiled, "Yes thank you."

The woman's eyes lit up as she looked down to me, "Ohh this must be your daughter?" She knelt down to my level and looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her.

But I felt mother's grip tighten on my hand and she spoke a certain tightness to her voice, "Well yes her name is Rapunzel."

"My that is a lovely name," She said smiling to me and then she asked, "How old are you dear?"

Happily I answered, "I'm six." Instantly I knew that Mother was going to be mad at me for actually speaking to other people. But it didn't bother me much; besides what was she going to do to me in front of this kind woman.

"My your so big," grinning the woman put a hand on my shoulder, "I have a son he is eight, I bet the two of you would get along wonderfully."

Mother irritated and pushily replied, "I am sure they would," She glared at me when the woman wasn't looking. "Now about the eggs."

"Oh right," She replied standing up and motioning for us to follow. Then she looked back to me, "Jack should be along any moment honey you can wait here for him I am sure he would love to meet you."

"Ok," I chimed happily and let go of mother's hand and looked out to the town hoping that I could pick out the boy before he got here. Mother was mad I could tell. But after a few moments she went along with the woman and left me alone to wait.

I walked lazily around the laundry basket and looked at the clothes inside. There were several white shirts and tan pants. I only assumed that they were the woman's sons. What was his name she said? Oh right Jack.

A thought struck me. Looking nervously around I glanced for mother. She didn't appear to be coming so I grinned and grabbed the edge of my hood. With a deep breath I pulled it off. Soon I was grinning ear to ear. The sun was on my face and the wind was blowing my hair. It felt wonderful. To actually be out in the real world and experience it for the first time was amazing.

A voice snapped me out of my trance, "Who are you?" I spun around and there was a boy standing not that far away from me. He looked like a bit of a mess. The white shirt that he was wearing was covered in dust and dirt and his brown hair was sticking out at odds and ends covered in dirt as well. He was wearing black pants and they were pretty messy too. Then I noticed something odd. He wasn't wearing any shoes. Like me.

"I'm Rapunzel," I finally replied and looked up to his face.

"That's a fun name, " He said walking closer to me his beautiful brown eyes shinning. "My name is Jack. Jackson Overland Frost."

"What does that mean?" I asked not sure why he had added all the extra words to his name.

"Uhh it's like a full name…" He tried to start to explain but he saw the confusion in my eyes and stopped. He glanced over to me and leaned on one foot obviously trying to get a look behind me, "You have long hair."

I felt my cheeks heat up for some reason; it was weird that had never happened before. Maybe I was getting sick. I just laughed, "Ya my mother won't let me get it cut."

"That's no fun, or maybe it is," Jack shrugged walking around and sitting down in the laundry basket in front of me, "I wouldn't know I have never had long hair before."

I giggled and looked down to him. He smiled back to me. I liked him. He was the nicest person I had ever met and I wished that I could spend more time with him.

"So you come here a lot? I don't think I have ever seen you with the other kids?" He asked picking at a thread that was popping out of the laundry basket.

"No," I replied shrugging, "This is my first time. Mother never let me come here before… She says the world is full of bad people. And that it's dangerous."

The brunet laughed at me, "Dangerous?" He laughed again and I crossed my arms over my small chest and glared at him.

"Well that is what my mother says," I stated sticking my nose in the air and closing my eyes.

He smirked, "You'll never get to have any fun if you don't go places."

I relaxed and looked back down to him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you will never get to see what the world is really like," He stood up and spread his arms out wide, "The world is full of places to go and people to see. And you will never learn to live or have any fun if you can't go anywhere. You should tell your mom that."

I leaned back on my heels and smiled at him. The idea actually didn't sound that bad, what if I did tell mother to let me have more fun in my life? What could she do about it? "Maybe I will," I replied and looked back to the boy in front of me.

"You promise?" He asked holding out a hand. I hesitated. He gestured for me to take his hand so carefully I set it in his. "Do you promise me Rapunzel that you will talk to your mother?"

I grinned, "I promise." He raised an eyebrow at me, "Trust me Jackson Overland Frost, when I make a promise I don't break it. Ever."

"Ever?" He asked squeezing my hand.

"Ever!"

**TTT**

_I can remember telling mother the words Jack had told me. At first she was resistant to letting me go out to see the town. But finally I was allowed to go out. But only with her of course. I met with Jack several times. We became an inseparable duo and whenever I went to town he always ran to greet me._

_ His mother had a daughter. And Jack loved his new baby sister. She was beautiful and I loved playing with her and watching her grow up. She was lucky she was able to be free and run through the grass everyday._

_ Unlike me…_

**TTT**

"Why don't you ever wear shoes Jack?" I asked the brown haired boy sitting next to me happily eating an apple as he watched his younger sister run about in the field before us.

He glanced over to me and smirked, "Why don't you?"

I would have come back with a comeback but then I realized he had a point. He laughed at the frustration in my face. Sticking my tongue out at him only made it worse, he leaned back and laughed even harder.

"Your awful Jack," I grumbled throwing a punch at his shoulder.

"Hey easy will ya blondie?" Jack said pushing me away and rubbing his shoulder. But inside those brown eyes of his I could see that smile. He was fooling me, like he always did. Smirking he looked back over to me, "Why don't you ever come out of that tower more often?"

At the words I could feel my mood drain and I saw Jack's face fill with regret as he took another bite out of the apple. Quickly as I could though I replied, "Oh my mom says it is dangerous out here and doesn't want anything to happen to me."

Jack just nodded and looked out to his little sister, she was four. Jack was 13 and I was 11. He dropped the apple to the ground and looked back to me, "I know how you feel. My mom always makes sure that nothing happens to me or her," He gestured over to his little sister who was currently pulling dandelions out of the ground, "But if you never go anywhere or do anything, how can you ever learn to just have a little fun?"

Sighing I pulled my knees up to my chest and set my chin on them, "I don't know Jack, I wish I could come out more though and have… Fun."

Suddenly Jack stood up and held out his hands. I looked at them confused and he raised his eyebrows and put his hands closer to me. Then I understood and placed my hands in his own. Pulling me up he smiled and looked me in the eyes, "Rapunzel I promise you, one day we are going to have all of the fun in the world. We are going to do whatever you want; I will take you wherever you want to go. We can see what you want to see."

I grinned and squeezed his hands tighter, "You promise?"

"I promise. And when I make a promise I never break that promise ever," I raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned, "Ever."

**TTT**

_I know Jack wanted more than anything to keep that promise. I know that more than anything he wanted to take me to see the floating lights that I had always told him about. He said even he never had got to see them from the city surrounding the castle, but just afar from his home. Even for him it was his dream to go there and watch the lights gleam. We both had dreams and hopes. But as the years went by, he never took me to see the lights. _

_ He had promised though… Little did he know it would be one he never would complete. _

**TTT**

"Jack you know that ice isn't thick enough yet," I stated walking through the snow back to his house a pair of skates were in my hands.

He grinned, "Punz, I told you so many times before, you have to learn to have a little fun."

I loved when he used that nickname, it made me smile, "Yes I know Jack." I rolled my eyes and bumped my shoulder into his.

He laughed, "Trust me! It will be great fun."

"For you," I remarked in disgust, "You know my mother will be done by now and she won't let me stay for any longer than she doesn't want to be here."

Jack sighed and wrapped his free arm not holding the strings to skates over his shoulder, around my own shoulder, "Punz you are 15 you have to stop letting her rule everything you do in your life."

He stared at me and I looked down to the skates in my hands. I knew they weren't my size I got them for Emma I knew she would be able to skate with Jack and I would never be able to have the fun that Jack always talked about. He didn't know about my mother and who she really was… But I let the thought slip my mind and I forced a smile to him.

He stopped me and walked in front of me, "Hey it's alright." He stuck his free hand under my chin and lifter my face to his eye level so I was staring right into those beautiful brown eyes, "I know things will change some day, just like I promised."

I smiled at him, "I hope your right Jack."

He just smirked and grabbed my hand and towed me back to his house. When we got there he ran up to his little sister who was sitting back faced to us braiding the hair to her doll. She shrieked as Jack scooped her up in his free arm and spun around several times. Yelling she demanded him to put her down. After a few moments of teasing her he finally set her down. She spotted me and ran over and jumped up and down.

"Rapunzel look at my new doll!" She held the doll up to me she was a pretty doll white cloth made her face and black strands made her hair. The doll was wearing a blue dress and the doll had green buttons sewn on for eyes.

"She's lovely," I said bending down and looking Emma in the eyes. "I have something for you."

"What?!" She grinned and hopped up and down in front of me. I held up the skates and eagerly she grabbed them and ran over to Jack, "You're taking me skating?"

Jack laughed at her, "Of course silly!" He ruffled her hair before she ran inside going to get her mom. Jack walked over to me as he watched his sister run into the house.

"Promise me that you will be safe?" I asked setting a hand on his shoulder.

He just smiled at me like he always did, "Rapunzel, please stop worrying."

"Please just make sure that you two will be okay?" I pleaded gripping on to his arm a little tighter.

He rolled his eyes and the stood before me and held out his hands. Gladly I took them in my own. He cleared his throat and smiled, "Rapunzel I promise that Emma and I will be safe while we go skating and we will have plenty of fun. Both of us will return and be okay and you can see us tomorrow. If your mom lets you come over again. And when I make a promise I never ever break that promise," I raised an eyebrow at him, "Ever!"

**TTT**

_I can remember getting the news a week later of what happened to Jack. He fell through the ice saving his sister. Mother never let me leave the tower again. I never saw Emma again or Jack's mother. As time would have it, I never actually left the tower again until two days before I turned 18. _

_ A boy, Eugene, came and we left my tower. He took me to see the lanterns. Something Jack had promised that he would do. Eugene and I went on adventures. Something Jack had promised we would do. _

_ I fell in love with Eugene. Maybe for the same reason that I fell in love with Jack. I never told Jack I loved him or that I liked him that way. But I did… I loved Jack so much. His brown eyes, they were just like Eugene's. They were my favorite part of him. They were that part that you could never ever forget._

_ Soon enough Eugene found out about my powers and he ended up saving me from my "mother." He nearly died and I thought that I was going to loose the love of my life twice. However I saved him. He took me back to the family that I really belonged to and I married him. _

_ Seems like a wonderful life. But in truth I missed Jackson Overland Frost. From time to time I would think about the boy who had promised that he would be the one to take me places. He would come home safe and show me the world. Sometimes when it snowed I felt like I could feel him. Maybe it was because he died in the cold. That I will never really know for sure. But I know I loved him I know that he left and I know that he is never coming back. _

_ And every year on his birthday I go to the village that we met. I talk to his mother and his sister. Then I go out to his grave and I leave a little note. Every year this is what it reads:_

_ "Jackson Overland Frost, I promise to love you forever and for always I promise that you will always be in my heart for the rest of my days. I promise to never forget you. Jack when I make a promise I never ever break that promise…_

_Ever!"_

**_yay! What do you think so far? Comment/review if you like it. And don't be shy to point out errors I will fix them :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okie doke another part! Yay! _**

**_This time we get to see more of Jack's side. He lives one of his memories and it shows his true feelings for Rapunzel. Then we also get to see him live his life unnoticed and watching everything go great for Rapunzel. _**

**_(On a bit of a random note, I did give Eugene and Rapunzel kids, I don't know if there are and cannons or OCs already out there but these are just my random versions)_**

**_TTT_**

_She was 14 and I was 16. She had just turned 14 it was of course her birthday. Today was the day that she always talked about every year. "The lights," she would always say, "I want to see them. They look like floating stars and for some reason they come every year on my birthday."_

_ At the time I didn't know that they really were for her. All I knew was that they were for someone in the kingdom. Who? I never could remember. A daughter maybe… what did it matter. Little did I know then. If only I had paid more attention to her and what she really was, maybe she would have been saved a lot sooner. She never would have met that man. And maybe she would have stayed with me. She could have saved me, changed my mind of what happened that day._

_ But every time I go back and play it in my head I know she wouldn't have. Because she was the only one who tried. _

**TTT**

I remember the day that I "died". I fell through thin ice on a lake, saving my sister. Not that I don't regret it or anything, but I wish that I would have listened to Rapunzel that day. She told me the ice was too thin…. But I was just being me and trying to have fun.

What fun it really turned out to be. I woke up from falling in the lake several days later. I was pale, my eyes were blue and my hair was white. And best of all I could fly and I could control snow and ice. But I guess even that wasn't even the best part. I was alive.

That is what I thought anyway. I went back to the town trying to talk to my mother and sister. But they didn't listen and when they stood up and walked out of the house, they walked right through me. Then, and only then, I knew I wasn't human anymore.

From that day on, I hated living the way I did. I watched Rapunzel live trapped in a tower. I learned why she was there all the time; her hair contained the powers of the legend flower that had saved the Queen nearly 18 years earlier. Instantly I realized she was the lost princess. But I couldn't tell her.

I watched my sister grow older, and visit my grave every year on my birthday. She would sit there and talk to me and I would listen. Even though she couldn't hear me respond, I answered all her questions and talked with her. Emma never went ice-skating again. I watched her grow smart and grow up. I wanted her to know that I was watching though. But I never could.

The most painful though was the day Rapunzel left her tower with a man. He called himself Flynn Rider but his real name was Eugene. It hurt to watch her fall in love with him. He took her to see the lights. Something I promised I would do. He made her laugh he showed her fun. Something I promised that I would do.

After a year and Rapunzel freeing herself from her "mother" she was reunited as the princess and she married Eugene. It hurt me it made me sick and some nights I would ask the man in the moon why he didn't just kill me. Why he was making me watch the people I love grow up around me and have no idea that I even existed. He never replied he just told me one thing and one thing only, my name. It was Jack Frost.

But I knew that. Why did he keep telling me? That, I still have yet to figure out. Maybe it was that I didn't really realize who I become and that this is how I was going to spend the rest of my life. That is what hurt the most. Knowing that this is how it was going to be for the rest of eternity.

**TTT**

_The first of the lights started to spot out in the sky and instantly Rapunzel jumped up from her place on the grass and smiled. She clasped her hands together under her chin and watched the lights grow as more and more of them floated up into the sky. Spinning around she held out her hands and I took them as she pulled me up._

_ "Aren't they just the most beautiful things that you have ever seen?" She asked sighing and wrapping her arm around mine. _

_ "They are lovely," I replied and scratched the back of my head with my free hand and arm. I could feel my cheeks starting to sting, and I was so glad that the darkness hid my face. I smiled as an idea came to my head, "I want to take you."_

_ Rapunzel looked up to me confused, "Take me?"_

_ "Yes, take you," I paused and grinned, "To see the lights," I replied pointing as more and more lights started to fill the sky._

_ Her eyes instantly lit up and a smile spread wide across her face, "You do?" She tightened her grip on my arm and hopped a little while she stared at me._

_ "Of course," I smiled and pulled my arm out from her grasp and gripped her in a loving embrace._

**TTT**

The day Rapunzel got married I stood and watched her walk down the isle. I stood next to Eugene and pretended it was me waiting for the beautiful bride. Though I knew she couldn't see me or hear me, I talked to her the whole time the priest read the vows. I joked and told her to watch Eugene in case he wanted to be a thief again.

I smiled and told her about the day that we met. I told her she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I told her that after she had left that day I told my mother all about her and her long hair. I told her how I loved the way she was always so happy. I told her that I had never seen such beautiful green eyes before in my life and that her eyes were what I fell in love with. I told her that I would never let anything happen to her. I told her I would always be there no matter what happened to her. I told her that whenever she was crying, that no matter what I would be there. I told her that even though she couldn't see me, that I was going to be right with her till the day that she died.

It hurt more than anything to watch her smile at Eugene and not at me. It hurt that I had made so many promises for her and I never kept them. She was the only one who got to keep any promises that she ever made to me. That hurt even more. But above all was watching them make the promises to live together forever-in sickness in health and all that.

"I promise to stay with you forever Eugene," I heard her whisper after they had kissed.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you really?"

"I promise Eugene and when I make a promise I don't break that promise," She wrapped her arms around him and set her chin on his shoulder and if she could see me she would have looked right at me. For a moment I could swear that she saw me. A tear ran down her cheek as she mumbled the word, "Ever…"

**TTT**

****_Rapunzel wrapped her arms around my waist and set her head on my chest and let out a happy sigh. We must have stood together like this for the rest of the night. Or at least while the lights went up and dotted the sky. Then after the last light flickered away she pulled out slightly and smiled at me._

_ "Jack you are wonderful," Her sweet voice rang through my ears and made my heart skip a beat. That was new that never happened before when she talked to me._

_ But I kept my cool, "Why thank you." She laughed at me and I laughed too. We laughed and she hugged me tighter._

_ "Wait," She said suddenly pulling back and looking me in the eyes, "Promise."_

_ "Promise what?" I asked teasing her a little. I knew what she wanted but I wanted to her it from her._

_ "Promise that you will take me Jackson Overland Frost," She replied looking at me sternly._

_ I pulled out of the hug and grabbed her hands and knelt down on my knees before her, "Rapunzel I promise to take you to see those floating lights, I will do it, one day not too far from now I will take you. I promise, and Rapunzel when I make a promise I don't break that promise. Ever." She raised her eyebrow to me, "Ever!"_

_ She smiled so brightly and squeezed my hands tighter and then unexpectedly she threw herself forward and into me, knocking me to the ground. With a grunt I was on my back and Rapunzel had wrapped her arms around my neck and was lying on my chest. I was about to ask her what that was all about when her lips silenced me. _

**TTT**

A few years passed and time didn't get any easier to handle. Rapunzel and Eugene went on to rule the kingdom in the same way that her parents had. And it was all "happily ever after" and kisses and puppy dogs. At least that is how it was for them anyway. For me things were not as easy. I was learning the hard and challenging way what it was like to be someone who was in charge of a season pretty much.

Every year twice a year I went around to the different hemispheres and made it snow. I suppose I liked those times, I was able to clear my head and try to move on. Really it was a lot of fun making it snow for all of the kids and families. Sometimes I would join in, while the kids would throw snow at one another. But then after I would laugh and try to join the kids in what they were saying, I remembered. I wasn't really there to any of them. I was just a person stuck living forever and with no one to talk to.

Well I suppose that wasn't true, as the years went by I met some new people. Or not really people but more of the story characters my mother used to read about. Apparently they are real. Who knew? I met several of them in the first years, but honestly they didn't really like me that much. Especially the Easter Bunny, man was he a piece of work. Can't say I like that Kangaroo much myself either… Perhaps one day I will get him. Now that, that would be fun.

There were some other "people" I met in passing too; the Sandman, Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, Groundhog, Leprechaun, Cupid…. And several others. Pretty much everything that you are told to believe in, as a child actually exists. Then there was something I heard from the Leprechaun, apparently four of them are known as guardians and they protect the children and the children can see them.

Of course that is the big four, Santa, Easter, Sandy and Tooth. Man I would have given anything to be one of them, I wanted so badly to be seen and not by just the children but just one person in particular. Rapunzel. I wanted her to be able to see me again. That would just make my eternal life that much better.

If she could see me, even if she was the only one who saw me for the rest of my existence, then I would live forever happily. Honestly I didn't know how to move on living my life without the person I truly loved never being able to see me when I was still technically alive.

Rapunzel had twins three years after she got married. Their names were Jack and Flynn. Two bouncing little boys, full of energy and wonder. Flynn got his father's brown hair and his mother's green eyes. Then Jack got the blond hair and brown eyes. A part of me feels like Jack is going to have the magical powers that his mother had.

When Rapunzel had the twins and named them Eugene had wondered about the name Jack and where it came from. She had just smiled and said it was to remember someone. Of course this had made Eugene confused because she had said when they met that she had never been out of the tower before. So little that man really knew about his wife it was honestly hilarious.

Now that Rapunzel had children I was able to interact and be around a lot more. When they turned five I let them have their first taste of a good snow. They loved it, they ran, and rolled through the snow. It was all so new to them and all so different. I let them catch flakes with a little help, of course. I made the snow soft enough for them to run in and I made the sun shine so they could see and so Rapunzel would come outside as well.

She did and she stood near the castle and watched as the boys ran around before her. I came and leaned against the wall with her and watched the boys with her. After several minuets Rapunzel looked down and I saw a stream of tears leaving her eyes.

"The snow reminds me of you Jack," she whispered and looked back up and stared up to the sky.

"That's funny you say that," I replied. I knew she couldn't hear me. I knew she wouldn't feel my hand as I set it gently on her shoulder. She did however shiver slightly as my hand rest on her arm.

"Maybe it's because you…" She stopped and bit down on her lip and crossed her arms over her chest and blinked several times trying so hard not to cry. I just looked at her and begged her to just see me. If she could then she would know that I was fine and that I had been with her this whole time and that I still loved her more than anything in the world and that all those promises I made I was still willing to keep.

A small voice brought both of us back and out of our thoughts, "Mum," Jack spoke looking up to his mother, Flynn right behind him.

"Yes sweetie?" Rapunzel asked bending down and getting to eye level with the boy.

"We are cold can we go in now?" Flynn asked hopping slightly and looking around and wrapping his arms tighter around himself. I couldn't help it, I laughed at the adorable sight.

"Sure," Rapunzel stood up and held out her hands for the boys, "We can go in and have some hot coca."

"Yummy," Flynn replied eagerly happily taking his mother's hand. I walked behind the three as they slowly strolled back into the house. As we reached the entrance to the castle however the word's from Jack made my heart stop.

"Mummy?" Jack asked looking up to his mother.

"Yes hon?" Rapunzel asked looking down to him and smiling.

"Did you name me after Jack Frost?" He asked.

I skidded to a stop behind them and stared at the small little boy. His mother did the same; she stopped and looked at him. Clearly in shock and thought Rapunzel asked, "What are you talking about?"

Jack sighed and continued, "You know the people say…. Jack Frost gettin' at your nose."

Rapunzel let a small laugh escape her and she continued walking, "Well I didn't even think of that. But no you aren't named after Jack Frost." She kept walking and I heard her mumble, "At least not that one anyway…"

When they reached the entrance Rapunzel called for the maid and asked if she would take her boys for hot chocolate. The maid smiled and took each of the boys away and to the kitchens. Rapunzel stood alone in the entrance to the caste and looked out the window. Well at least she thought that she was alone.

Of course I was right there by her side. I looked out the window too. I was still letting it lightly snow outside. The both of us watched as the few flakes that did fall flutter and twirl on their way back down to the earth.

"Jack Frost…." Rapunzel laughed at the idea and leaned against the windowsill.

"If only you knew," I mumbled looking over to her and leaning against the other side of the windowsill. We both stared aimlessly outside.

Then Rapunzel gasped and stood up straight, "Jackson Overland Frost…. Jack Frost! Jack is… is… is…" She smiled and ran past me and over to the door. Pushing the door open she ran outside. I flew behind her, not exactly sure where she was going but I thought I would tag along.

"Jack!" She called out to the world. She called again, "Jack I know it's you! Jack!"

I called back and smiled and ran up behind her, "Rapunzel! I know it's me!" But her reaction, or lack there of, made my heart sink. She didn't turn around to face me, like people usually do when they hear a voice. Instead she stayed facing forward and smiling.

Slowly though, her smiled slipped off of her face and she let her hands drop back down to her sides. Tears streamed down her face and I watched her cry and I wanted to cry to. But I didn't instead I turned and glared at the silhouette of the moon in the sky.

Simultaneously Rapunzel and I both screamed, "Why did you do this to me?"

I spun around and looked back to her, she had fallen to her knees and was in the snow on the pathway to the main door. My heart cracked as she started to cry harder.

"Jack why?" She cried, "You promised you would be safe! You said you would be careful! I told you the ice was too thin! I told you!" She sobbed and wailed and took a handful of snow and threw it. She let her hand drop and then quickly she pulled it back in and under her arms to warm it. Closing her eyes she stayed there and kneeled in the snow.

I turned back to the moon, "Why did you do this to me? Why do I have to watch this? Why is this what I got? How come no one can see me? Why do I have to watch everyone else live their lives without me even though I am right here?" progressively with each question my voice got louder and I felt more rage build up.

My own sets of tears were now streaming down my face as I turned from the silence of the moon back to Rapunzel. She knelt in the snow her eyes cast downward at the snow around her and her hands tucked under her arms. I floated down and knelt in front of her. Why couldn't she see me? Why? She knew it was me, or at least she thought she did. What more did the moon need from her to let her see me?

The tears didn't stop coming out of her eyes and her tears only made more sink out of my own. This was probably the cruelest way to have to live; anyone who tells you otherwise is kidding themselves. Living in where you know you are there but everyone that you ever loved or held dear doesn't… now that is got to be on the list for torture methods somewhere.

"I miss you," I heard Rapunzel whisper and she reached down and picked up a small handful of snow.

"I will be with you forever I promise," I whispered holding a hand over Rapunzel's.

She kept the hand holding the snow right in front of her and she looked right at it while she spoke, "I wanted everything that I have done with Eugene to be with you…"

Tears tugged at my eyes, "I promise Rapunzel I have been here the whole time and I will stay with you forever, no matter what happens."

"It's not fair that this is what happened," Rapunzel cried scrunching her face slightly as more tears formed and fell down her face.

I set my hand on top of hers and let a small breath of air catch at the snow and it spiraled upwards towards the sky, "When I make a promise I don't ever break that promise…" I paused as I watched Rapunzel's shocked face as she watched the snow blow upwards and to the sky.

"Beautiful," She whispered and let her hand float up with the snow and then back down. Her eyes followed and if she could see me she would have been looking directly at me.

"Ever…"

**TTT**

**Well I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Do comment/review on what you thought. Don't be shy to point out errors. :)**

**There should only be maybe at most three more chapies to this. Pretty short. And it is not intended to be a happily ever after piece it is going to be a little more of a tear jerker I can tell you that. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright another chapter! Yay! **

**This one is written in both Jack's and Rapunzel's point of view and it changes but it should be easy to tell who is telling which part. And italics are just parts where they are remembering different times. Thought I would just throw those in there for fun. And we also get to see what is happening in the present as well...**

* * *

_ "I want to ice skate on this lake some day," Jack smiled pulling me along behind him. I followed the 10 year old happily unsure of where he was taking me but I followed anyway. _

_ "Where is this that we are going?" I asked as I struggled to keep up with Jack as he sprinted and tugged me along. _

_ "To a lake, it's the best lake in the world and when it freezes it would be the best place ever to skate," He replied and smiled as he continued to tow me along._

_ Laughing I squeezed his hand tighter as we finally approached a clearing in the trees. Then there it was, a lake, crystal clear blue water surrounded by various pine trees. The air around the lake just seemed so fresh and clean and it was silent and peaceful._

_ I could feel Jack looking at me and I looked over to him and of course he was smirking at my shocked and amazed expression. "What?" I asked sticking my tongue at him. _

_ He laughed and pulled me around an edge of the lake so that we were looking across it more at the center, "I bet by winter this will be the best place to skate!"_

_ "Why haven't you ever gone before?" I asked leaning into him a little._

_ "Oh my mom says the ice isn't thick enough and that I am too young or something," Jack replied setting his hands on his hips and staring out to the water, "But she just doesn't know how to have any fun."_

_ "Well I would listen to your mother, you never know if the ice isn't thick enough you could fall in," I replied a bit uneasy and watching the wonder in his eyes only made me worry._

_ "Nah! It will be fine…." He shrugged and then looked over to me smiling, "I will take you some day! It will be great!" He grabbed my shoulders but he saw the look of uncertainty spreading across my face and he lost his smile a bit. "Hey what's wrong?"_

_ "Jack please don't go on there if your mother tells you no…. I don't want anything to happen to you," I replied looking into his brown eyes. Tears were stinging the back of my own eyes and instantly I pushed his hands off of my shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace. _

_ He returned the hug and smiled before replying, "Punz I promise that if I ever go skating on this lake I will invite you and I will show you that nothing will happen."_

_ I pulled back and raised by eyebrow at him and he laughed. Then he continued, "And when I make a promise Rapunzel I don't break that promise."_

_ "Ever?" I asked giggling slightly._

_ "Ever!" He replied._

_ The rest of the day we spent skipping rocks on that lake. I didn't know that Jack would actually get to go on that lake. At the time I had just hopped he was saying those things to make me feel better. He did love to play tricks after all… _

**TTT**

That day was so many years ago, yet when I think back to it, it seems like it was yesterday. He had been so excited of the thought of skating on that lake and just having fun like he always did. He didn't even know that the one time he actually got to go out on the lake would be his last.

I stared down at the grave before me and clutched my note to him in my hands. Tears were already down my face. I whipped at them with the edge of my sleeve and knelt down placing the note at the base of the stone.

I did this every year on, not the day he died, but his birthday instead. I preferred coming on his birthday because it was a little more cheery than coming on the day that he left the world. I prefer to come the day that he had blessed the world with another beautiful and fun human being. I never wanted to come on the day that, that human had been so unfairly taken from mine and everyone else's world. And of course I always came alone.

For the first years that I had married Eugene he had begged to come with, but I told him that I didn't want that. I said I was going to visit an old friend and that I preferred to do that alone. Besides I didn't want Eugene to know that I had made the act that I had never been out of the tower before. When of course I had been out before. I didn't want him to know that I had been in love before. I didn't want him to know about anything I had ever done before I met him. I just used Eugene… In the beginning anyway. It was an awful thing and I wasn't proud of it, but it is what ended up happening. Even though in the end I did fall in love with him. I guess…

Eugene didn't have to know that the whole reason that I wanted to see the lights was not entirely because they always came on my birthday and that I felt like they were meant for me. I wanted to see them more than anything after Jack died because I wanted to see them, for him. I wanted to be the way that Jack saw them. And when I saw the first lights come up I was so happy and sad at the same time because I was seeing them, but I wanted to see them with Jack and it felt unfair that I was able to see them and he wasn't. I was seeing them with someone else and not with someone that I loved.

That whole night in fact was horribly bittersweet. I felt guilty for falling in love with Eugene and knowing that it could have been Jack in that boat and he would have kissed me. I know that Jack would have kissed me and that there wouldn't have been the worry of Eugene getting caught or something. Sometimes I do wonder though if Eugene was my sort of blessing from Jack as a way to show me the lights and a way to show me fun. A lot of times I just let myself believe that, other times I let myself believe that Eugene is Jack coming back to be with me.

Of course I know that is crazy and I really do love Eugene, he was able to help me and show me so much. Even though Jack started it all, I think that Eugene was the one that was meant to be with me. I suppose things happen for a reason, right? Gothel had told me that long ago… and I guess she got what was coming for her.

Sighing I pulled myself out of those thoughts and looked back to the grave before me. I knelt back down and sat in front of it. Reaching a hand out I followed the letters of Jack's name and the dates engraved in the stone.

Laughing through the tears I spoke, "I wonder what it is like for you now Jack… You probably get to have all of the fun that you want. You don't have a care in the world. I wish I could be there with you… More than anything in the world."

**TTT**

_"How are you so good at that Jack?" Rapunzel asked leaning back slightly as I held her long hair in my hands. I was currently braiding it for her. I loved to do that for her and her hair looked so pretty braided back._

_ I just laughed, "Practice." I looked over the top of her head and she smiled at me and I winked at her. That only made her laugh._

_ "Jack you have only braided my hair twice," She replied laughing and reaching to a pile of flowers she handed me another. It was white and blue. _

_ "So?" I asked smirking at her and took the flower and pinned the stem into a fold of her blond hair. It had grown so much since the first time I met her. She had been six and I had been eight. We had bonded instantly and now here we were teenagers. I was 16 and she was 14. Still the best of friends. And as of a few months ago we were a little bit of a couple. That was the summer, the day of Rapunzel's birthday, the day she had kissed me for the first time. And now it was fall, it was a nice day for once. The sun was shinning and we were sitting happily in the clearing of the forest, the lake before us. _

_ "So… Why are you so good at braiding my hair?" Rapunzel asked again leaning back into me making me drop her hair. Her green eyes watched my shocked expression and she laughed._

_ "Come on!" I complained with a tease in my voice, "I wasn't done yet." She laughed and sat back up I sighed sarcastically, "thank you."_

_ I finished the braid off with a few more flowers and tied it off with a piece of thread that I stole from my mother. She would never know. _

_ "Are you done now?" Rapunzel asked leaning back into my lap._

_ I smiled and leaned forward to peck a kiss on her nose, "Yes."_

**TTT**

That day was one of those days that you just live for. I loved days like that, where Rapunzel was able to stay with me for long periods of time and we could just laugh and do things like that. Braiding Rapunzel's hair was relaxing and it was just a way for the two of us just laugh and be us…

I remember following Rapunzel and Eugene on their adventure to the kingdom and off to see the lights. And when they got there I couldn't help but laugh, as her hair slowly became a problem. I told her while she was walking who would step on her hair next and laughed as Eugene followed her, her hair spilling out of his arms.

Then however when those little redheaded girls braided her hair I cried. They braided her hair the same way that I always had. They even put little flowers in to help hold more of her hair up. It hurt me. But not as much as when the first lights came up.

When I sat along side the boat and watched the lights come up with her…. That's when I really cried. I sat next to her in the boat leaning against her and watched her set the little flowers out in the water. Then as the first light came up she nearly flipped the boat and almost gave me a heart attack. When I realized what she had actually seen my heart broke. There we were seeing the lights, just like I had promised her.

But the only problem was that she wasn't with me. No she was with someone else. Someone who could fulfill the promise that I couldn't. As she leaned against the end of the boat watching the lights I stood next to her and whispered how beautiful it was. I told her I was sorry. I told her that I missed her. And then I told her I loved her. And for a split second I could have sworn she heard me. She turned slightly looking over her shoulder. Confusion spreading across her face. Then she looked past me and over to Eugene holding two lanterns. And then she went through me, like everyone else did and over to him.

After that I left. I left her in the boat. Later I wished I hadn't though, her mother took her back and Eugene left her and nearly got himself killed. What a loser. But after that Eugene went and saved the day. What a surprise. When Gothel stabbed Eugene my heart broke. Not because I felt bad for him, but because I saw the way that Rapunzel saw him and that she was willing to risk her life for him. She loved him. She didn't love me anymore.

Eugene was her new dream. The lights and me, they were all a thing the past. And in that moment I knew that she no longer had a full heart set aside for me. She loved someone else. She had moved on. I was no longer in her heart as someone she loved. I was nothing but a memory that she sometimes missed.

It is moments like these that I realize this is why Rapunzel will never see me. She sees what she wants in someone else. Her love for me left when someone else filled my shoes and gave her all that she really wanted. It breaks my heart to think that perhaps the whole reason she did love me was because I had promised her so much and I seemed like the guy who would finally give her what she wanted.

I know I shouldn't believe that. But it just seems so true that it actually carries into the fact of why she loves Eugene. He gave her what she wanted. And she loved that. Maybe after all this time that is all she ever wanted. Someone who could give her something and bring that missing life in her back…

I thought I had done that… Then I broke all the promises I ever made to her…

**TTT **

Today is my birthday. Well that is if I were still alive it would be. I would be 38 now. What a shame I don't age anymore. Haha that is a lie. I would hate to get older. I have gotten so used to living at 17 that I don't think I could live to be any older or any younger. Of course in ways I do wish I could feel what it is like to age up and live life like a normal human being. I wish I were given the opportunities of life for just a little longer. Just to be with Rapunzel one more day, live my life out with her, have kids of our own and give her everything I ever told her that I would.

Every year on my birthday Rapunzel goes and visits my grave. She goes alone and she leaves me a little note. Then she talks to me. And I talk back even though she can't hear me. I like to hear what she has to say and what has been going on in her life when I can't always be there with her.

The interesting thing about my grave is that it is just a stone in the ground. There isn't anything buried there. Since well my body is still alive in a bit of a different side of the world. I am in it still after all, but I have white hair now and several other interesting new features and abilities. But the day that I died Emma ran home and went to my mother. No one knew how to get me out and the water was much too cold. That night I rose out and was Jack Frost. Once spring and summer came around people went looking in the lake and never found my body. After a while they gave up and stopped looking for me. So they just made a tombstone and placed it near the edge of the lake.

Today I was just outside the edge of the kingdom when I heard Rapunzel talking to me. It was interesting every year the same thing happened. If I wasn't near my grave I could, for some odd reason, hear when people stopped and talked in front of my grave. It was weird. Sometimes Emma came by, others my mother, a few times some of my old friends would walk by but most of all Rapunzel came by and I always went to my grave when I heard her voice.

Zipping through the sky I spun around and to the small town as the words echoed through my head "I wonder what it is like for you now Jack… You probably get to have all of the fun that you want. You don't have a care in the world. I wish I could be there with you… More than anything in the world."

Finally I reached the grave and sat lightly on top of the cool stone. I watched Rapunzel as she let her hand slide over the letters in my name and the tears streamed down her face.

"You probably are having all the fun that you ever wanted Jack…." She mumbled.

I sighed and rest my elbow on my knee, "It isn't as fun as you would think Punz…."

"I bet you get to hang from trees, run through the grass, chase the wind and laugh… You get to do everything that you always did but this time without a care in the world no one to stop you…" She continued and pulled her hands away from the stone and wrapped herself in her arms. I was probably giving off some kind of chill; she and I both noticed how her breath started to come out in small puffs.

"I wish it was like that, I want it to be… But how could I do all of that without you?" I asked feeling tears sting in the back of my eyes.

She looked around to the sky and rubbed her upper arms with her hands and looked back to the grave, "The cold reminds me of you."

Shocked my eyes grew wider and I looked at her, "What?!"

"I don't know why, but every time it snows I think of you…" She mumbled and started to push herself to standing.

"No don't go!" I screamed hopping of the grave and standing in front of her. "You know it is me! Then why don't you see me?" I yelled at her and she slowly turned and started back to the town.

"See you next time Jack," She whispered turning away and padding down the path.

I flew over her head and landed not that far in front of her. Think. What did I have to do to get her to see me? "Why can't she see me?" I screamed looking up to the silhouette of the moon through the trees. Of course I got no response and was left in the silence as Rapunzel walked closer and closer to me.

In a moment a thought struck me. Taking my staff I ran the edge along the ground in front of me, creating a white trail of swirling frost just a few feet in front of me.

Rapunzel stopped walking and looked at it confused. She stepped closer to the frost and instantly I flipped over her and made another spot leading her back to the direction of the lake. She turned and walked over to the spot her eyebrows in a furrow. Glancing around she looked ahead at the several frost patterns that I made leading her back to the lake.

I grinned as she followed them and I started to whisper as I made more and more patterns on the ground leading right to the lakes edge, "Rapunzel I promise, that you will see me and I promise that one day we will be happy and laughing together again…"

Rapunzel raised her eyebrows as she reached the edge of the lake and peered around. Gracefully I landed on the water and where I stood soon froze instantly around my feet. I laughed as Rapunzel gasped and leaned forward trying to reach and grasp what ever it was that was making these remarkable things happen.

Breathing in I closed my eyes and let the cold spread out from my whole body, "And when I make that promise Rapunzel I don't break that promise," I opened my eyes as I spoke the last words. I stared at Rapunzel and we looked each other in the eye. Words were caught in her mouth and neither of us said anything.

I couldn't believe it I was about to speak out when a voice interrupted me, "Rapunzel there you are." It was Emma. She was walking quickly over to the green-eyed girl before me and seemed urgent.

Shaking her head Rapunzel turned around and to the younger girl, "Oh hello Emma. What is it?"

"Mother she is asking for you, come quick! I think she is sick!" Emma replied looking very nervous. Then she peered over Rapunzel's shoulder, "What were you looking at?"

As she asked the question I looked around and realized that when Rapunzel had looked away I had let the ice melt and the frost on the ground was gone as well. No….

Rapunzel turned and looked right through me and it felt like a thousand knives went through my heart, "Oh nothing," Rapunzel smiled and then quickly looked back to Emma, "But we better hurry and get to your mother.

"Yes please do hurry," Emma suddenly replied taking Rapunzel's hand and towed her out of the forest.

I watched as the two ran out of the forest, and felt my heart sink. She had almost seen me… But that wasn't going to stop me.

"I don't break that promise," I flew up and out of the forest clutching my staff tightly as I headed for home.

"Ever."

* * *

**Soooooo... Tell me what you think so far! Leave comments and reviews. I love to read them.**

**Sorry about lack there of in the way of updates but I will try to write as fast as I can and pretty soon I should be able to update a lot :D Yay.**

**And don't be shy to point out errors I will fix them :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. Wow. How long has it been? A month? Maybe longer. Geeze I am sorry for the wait guys. I really am. I feel so bad. But life just gets in the way and I can't get around to writing these. It is so irritating cause honestly I would love to just be able to sit around all day and just write... But I can't do that can I? ha well here is finally another chapter**

* * *

There had been several times that I could feel Jack's presence after he died. I would just get this feeling. At first I wasn't realizing a connection. But then the day that Jack and Emma's mother got really sick I figured it out. It was the cold. Every time that it snowed, or there was a chill in the air I either thought of Jack or I could feel his presence. For the life of me I could not figure out why it took so long for me to realize this small little detail.

Maybe when Jack died he became part of winter. Or part of the cold. He did die in a frozen lake after all, but is that really what happened to him? I had always heard the stories of different seasons and magic but sometimes I wondered if people could become one of them. I guess I shouldn't wonder that, I did have magical glowing hair until I was 18.

**TTT**

"Rapunzel," The frail woman lying in the bed whispered to me reaching out a hand to me.

"Yes?" I asked kneeling down closer to her and holding onto one of her frail hands.

"I'm sick…. And it doesn't look good," She replied and looked down to the sheets. She coughed several times before looking back to me.

"Well Ms. Overland we can take you back to the Kingdom we could make you better and they will treat you well," I urged before she cut me off by raising a pale hand.

"Dear you have done so much for me and this time I ask that you do nothing," She smiled at me and set a hand on my cheek and looked deep into my eyes, I saw tears start to pool and slide down her cheeks, "You know I remember the day that I met you. Jack talked about you for hours and hours. He loved you so much dear. I don't know if you knew how much you meant to him."

I sighed, "I loved him a lot too, and he was my first real friend of course he meant a lot to me too."

Ms. Overland chuckled, "I remember him asking me why your hair was so long. I told him I had no idea and he said that he hoped you never cut it because you were absolutely beautiful with hair like that."

I could feel my own tears streaming down my face as I watched the old woman leave her last messages to me and I could picture Jack and how he would say such things like that. Laughing through tears I replied, "He would say something like that."

Wiping a tear away with her blanket she looked back to me, "I know he would. Dear you meant so much to him and us. Thank you for everything that you did. All I wanted to say to you was that you have changed my life from the moment that you stepped into it. And I will be sure to tell Jack hello."

**TTT**

"This is pathetic!" I screamed looking up to the moon. I was furious and honestly I had no idea where I was other than a high mountain and somewhere far from where I usually reside in. "This is so stupid!" I collapsed to my knees the tears burning down my face.

Hiccupping I screamed again, "Why?! Why do I have to live like this?! I have to watch everyone that I loved grow up without me! I have to watch as my family ages and dies. I have to go through life without the person I love. And for some reason she can't even see me. I have to go through life knowing that I never was able to keep one promise that I made for her."

Taking a breath I looked up to the moon and clenched my fists and yelled, "All those promises! They were nothing! Cause I couldn't even keep one! I died yet I have to live with remembering everything that I did. I have to remember her and she remembers me but she doesn't even know I exist."

By now I was sobbing and I could tell I was a mess. I had just watched my mother die. And she was expecting to finally see her baby boy again. Only problem is she never would. I would never be able to be with her again. Cause I was stuck on earth living in the halfway. And not the good halfway where people believe in you, but the halfway where you are there for a job and nothing else.

I pulled myself into a sitting position and pulled my knees into my chest. Closing my eyes I mumbled, "Why do I have to live with these memories? Why can't I just forget?"

**TTT**

"Sir?" The faint beam asked looking up and over to me from one of the hundreds of mirrors and telescopes lining the observation deck.

I nodded to the beam and walked over to his small station he was looking at a snowy mountaintop and there sat a small individual crying and screaming. "He is very upset. And he is clearly having trouble wondering why he should keep doing this." The beam looked up to me pointing at the crying individual. In a moment I realized who it was.

"Ahh, Jack," I whispered looking over the reflecting surface and listened. His last words echoed off of the glass "_Why do I have to live with these memories? Why can't I just forget?" _I leaned back away from the glass and frowned. This wasn't good. I slowly turned with my hands behind my back and I walked away from the observatory.

I heard the padding of the moonbeam as he followed me and he spoke up, "What are you going to do? You know that he can't be…."

Turning and facing the beam I held up a hand, which silenced him instantly, "I know. I know. He is destined for greatness but this memory of his is clearly causing him trouble."

The beam looked up to me, "Other spirits have gone through the same thing right? The ones you wanted to be guardians…."

A small smile went across my lips and vanished in mere seconds as I stared out at the vast emptiness of the moon. Sighing I looked back to the beam who was eagerly waiting for what I was going to do, "I know. I had wanted them to be guardians. I wanted a lot of them to be guardians not just the forces of nature, or the season siblings, I wanted leprechaun or cupid to be there as well. But some of them…"

"I know sire, I understand," The beam stated finishing my train of thought then walked closer to me, "But what are you going to do for Jack I know that you wanted him to be the greatness that you saw when he saved his sister and out of all of them I really think he could."

"Yes but he has to know that is what he was and what he did in order for him to truly understand," I replied and turned away from the beam and started walking down the hall to my quarters.

"Maybe if he forgets," The beam hesitated slightly shouting after me, "Then when the time comes he can remember who he was and he can become a guardian."

**TTT**

_"Look at that Rapunzel," Jack grinned pointing off of the edge of the large rock, which we were both currently sprawled across. _

_ I followed his finger to the grass and I looked but didn't see anything, frowning I looked back to the boys brown eyes, "Your just pulling my leg there is nothing there."_

_ He laughed and hopped lightly off of the stone and over to the grass and held his hands as if he were going to catch something. I watched with curiosity as to what he was after. Then with lightening speed he reached down and pulled his hands back up. _

_ I gasped and smiled as I sat up, "Jack is that a chameleon?" I asked holding my hands to my face as I gawked at the little green lizard in Jack's hands. _

_ He walked back over to the stone and I sat up as he hopped up and sat down next to me again. "Sure is," Jack replied opening his hands so that the lizard could walk across his legs. _

_ "He is so cute!" I squealed reaching out a hand to the small green chameleon, "How did you see him?" I asked as the little lizard raised it's head to my fingers and lightly let out it's tongue on the tip of my fingers. I laughed lightly at the tickling and looked up to Jack. _

_ He smiled and replied, "I just saw the grass moving and the grass had eyes. That alone should give it away."_

_ Smirking and lightly socking him in the arm I looked back at the little guy who was now crawling down Jack's leg and over to me, "Well I guess I don't have that good of an eye." The lizard walked over to me and slid down my dress and sat in my lap._

_ Chuckling Jack wrapped an arm around my shoulder and leaned into me, "I am sure you will get used to finding him, see look he likes you."_

_ Grinning I watched the little green guy before me as he padded around in my skirts and looked back to me and appeared to be grinning at me as well. "I wonder if my mother would let me keep him."_

_ "Maybe… But maybe just keep him as your own little friend just in case," Jack replied. I grinned and held out my hand to the chameleon and it happily hopped onto it and looked at me as I held my hand up closer to my face. _

_ "What should I name him?" I asked Jack looking over to him. _

_ "Whatever you want princess," I hated when he called be that so I leaned into him just hard enough so that he slid off of the rock. Flailing slightly he rolled off and then walked in front of the rock to face me a slight grimace on his face. I laughed and he just rolled his eyes. _

_ I looked at the lizard in my hand and it appeared to be laughing too. What an interesting little creature. I lightly poked it in the side with my other hand and it jumped slightly and turned a light pink. Giggling I set it down on the rock and watched it crawl around the stone and over to Jack. The lizard leaped gracefully over to him and crawled up his shoulder. _

_ Jack smiled at the lizard then looked up to me, "Name him Pascall." I looked at him slightly confused as he watched the lizard crawl over the top of his head and down to his other arm. "Kind of like Pastel like the colors but a little different."_

_ Letting out a breath of realization I replied, "Ohh I see just a little different, like me…."_

_ "Hey that's not what I meant," Jack replied looking at me and walking closer to my feet and setting his hands on my legs. "I just mean that everyone is a little different ant that they all deserve something that sets them apart and for everyone it is something different."_

_ I hopped down from the rock and hugged Jack and whispered in his ear, "I know Jack."_

_ He hugged me back and I could feel the little chameleon crawling around my back now and I laughed slightly. Jack pulled me back slightly and kissed my on the forehead and started walking back to the village holding my hand. "I know you still love me," He chuckled, "And now you have two men in your life." He grinned pointing to Pascal now resting on my head. _

**TTT**

Pascal had been my friend after Jack died and the one thing that reminding me of him. I found him at the age of two with Jack when I was 14. He lived to be 17 years of age. When he died, he died the same day Jack did and when he was the same age too. He lived a strong and healthy life for a chameleon and he was the best lizard that anyone could ask for.

I knew now why he had been so protective of me when Eugene had come and why he made me not trust him. He wanted Jack back and he knew that Jack had cared about me and that he could trust him. He didn't trust Eugene. I could understand that. I just wish that Pascal had been able to save Jack for me, when I couldn't.

He lived as a symbol and the last gift that I had from Jack. When he died I went into a phase that I thought that I would never come out of. Eugene, my parents and my kids all thought it was because he had been so much of my only friend to me. But that wasn't true he had been a gift from the only friend that I had and the one person that I had truly loved when I was younger.

The older I got the more that I realized that I was going to loose things and that people were going to leave my life. When Pascal died I didn't realize it would happen so early. Then only five years later Jack's mother passed away. In that moment I knew things were winding down and even my own life would be closing sooner than I thought. I knew that I was only 34 and that I shouldn't be worrying like that. But the more people that left my life the more I thought of Jack and how young he was when his fate took the short straw.

It was only a matter of time before fate played it's own trick on me. And I would be nothing but a memory.

* * *

**We got to see some interesting things in this chappie did we not? I thought I would throw pascal in there in the end because I had wanted to a while ago and this chapter would have been so short if I hadn't. And oh no Jack wants to forget and the Man in the Moon is wondering what to do. (that is who that section was about if you didn't get that) **

**Please leave comments/reviews I really like to know what you guys are thinking of this! I love feedback :D And also if you spot any errors feel free to let me know and I will fix them :)**


	5. An Update on life

**Hello...**

**I am just putting this in the stories that I am currently writing. Just because I honestly feel so bad for everyone who is following whichever story this is that you are reading. I really feel like so bad. I know that I promised updates. And I really want to but... UGGGGG writers block to the max. Like it is ridiculous. I really really want to update though. I am gonna try now. And I know that I said that I would update cause I would have more time. And I do I have so much time right now. But i really... It is just not letting my brain work creatively. Though I am starting to go back and starting to add to these stories. (just so you know I am actually working on three different stories on here and haven't really been the best at updating like I said that I would be. :( ) I know you all probably thought that this was an update to a story. I really I feel so bad. But I will take this down once I get my act together and start firing on my writing cylinders soon and for those of you that are reading Echo and this is your update... That one will be coming next! I swear. I am going to finish at least one of these stories before the summer ends. Good lord I thought they would be done a long time ago. guess that never happened. whoops.**

**Anyway I wanted to apologize. I wanted to say thank you to all of you who still favorited and started to follow these stories. I promise that there will be updates. I really do. I love you all thank you for being a part of the writing in my life. You inspire me to keep writing and I want you to know that I am going to finish all of these fics for all of you *takes all of you into massive hug* thank you all again. **


End file.
